La suerte del gato negro
by Kittynoi
Summary: Soledad,tristeza,amigos falsos,cariño por conveniencia todo lo que se puede esperar cuando eres rico ¿acaso nunca podría tener una vida cálida?¿familia,amigos verdaderos o una mujer que realmente lo quisiera? Quizás si la vida no se empeñara en mantenerte solo Quizás si la mala suerte del gato negro no lo persiguiera a cada instante...ella no se abría ido


¿perfecto? ¿realmente podría existir un día o una vida perfecta? No estaba seguro de eso pero su vida en este momento casi podía serlo por fin sabia quien era su lady y no solo eso si no que resulto ser marinette su compañera de clase,su primer amiga,la persona que lo conocía y aceptaba no solo como adrien si no como chat noir con sus horarios ajustados y sus juegos de palabras sobre gatos,que para el eran geniales, habían pasado casi tres años desde que comenzó a salir con marinette si bien por el lado de los dupain-cheng lo habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos la relación entre Gabriel y marinette aun era muy tensa pues no era secreto que su padre no estaba a favor de esa relación y no perdía oportunidad de ajustar su yugo esperando que la franco chica abandonara la relación, ahora sin la amenaza de Hawk moth solo las noches eran libres para poder estar juntos sin compromisos ,ataduras,no era mas el hijo perfecto era solo un chico enamorado de una chica maravillosa su novia era realmente un ángel tan comprensiva y dulce realmente era muy afortunado aun ahora que estaba hasta el cuello de compromisos no podía empezar su día sin recibir un mensaje de marinette dedicándole los buenos días y recordándole cuanto lo ama así comenzó su día con una sonrisa además solo tenia que aguantar hasta la noche y por fin tendría un descanso y podría ver a su princess o eso creía el.

Al anochecer todo su humor se esfumo por completo había discutido con su padre y sabia que esa discusión tan bien provocaría una con marinette en estos momentos odiaba ser adrien odiaba bajar la cabeza y obedecer a su padre ya no era un niño pero le resultaba tan difícil oponerse a el,el resto de la tarde paso pesado y molesto no sabia como le diría la noticia a su princess ni como la tomaría sabia que ella lo entendía pero tan bien que la estaba presionando mas de lo que ella podía aguantar trataba de organizar sus ideas mientras salta va por los techos de París en dirección a la casa de la franco chica,las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas lo que significaba que tendría un poco mas de tiempo antes de que marinette llegara, aterrizó en el balcón y se recargado en el barandal dejo que las luces de la ciudad se llevaran sus problemas no fue consiente de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que unas delicadas manos se posaron en su antifaz obstruyendo su visión

Marinette **: ¿estas perdido gatito?-** pregunto soltando una pequeña risilla

Chat noir: **solo buscaba a una hermosa señorita que quisiera adoptarme ¿se ofrecería?**

Marinette: **no lo se pareces un gato travieso y coqueto**

Chat noir : **soy fiel a mi princess-** juntando sus labios con los de marinette dejando ir su transformación

Plagg: **pero que cursi son ustedes-** se quejo el pequeño kwami

Adrien: **si que sabes matar el momento** \- mirando de mala manera al felino

Marinette: **vamos no discutan plagg ¿por que no vas adentro con tikki? hay queso y galletas**

Plagg: **tu si sabes como tratar a este gato deberías aprender de ella modelito** \- salio disparado a buscar su queso antes de escuchar las quejas del rubio

Adrien: **glotón...eres un ángel mi princess**

Marinette: **no es para tanto..te extrañe mucho** -confeso la chica abrazándose al pecho de su novio

Adrien: **y yo a ti mi princess, como no tienes idea-** estrechándola aun mas- **¿como estuvo tu día?**

Marinette: **frustrante** -la franco chica le contó a su novio el agotador día que tuvo gracias a cierta chica que no se cansaba de molestarla hace unas semanas una de las modelos de la compañía agreste le había declarado la guerra a marinette por ser la pareja de adrien, marinette había estado esforzándose para obtener una beca para un excelente programa de diseño pero cada vez que pisaba las calles de París esa odiosa mujer no paraba de acosarla y tratar de dejarla en ridículo estaba bastante concentrada en su relato hasta que noto la cara de incomodidad en el modelo

Marinette: **¿que ocurre gatito?**

Adrien: **no ocurre nada..grave**

Marinette: **¿peleaste con tu padre de nuevo?** \- no era tonta sabia que lo único que realmente incomodaba al chico era su dominante padre

Adrien:. **...b..bueno no es importante dejemoslo para otro día**

Marinette: **sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea no me gusta verte así**

Adrien: **esto no va a gustarte...dentro de unos meses habrá una fiesta para los prospectos de los modelos de París...y...mi padre quiere que asista para atraer mas modelos a la firma agreste,esta algo presionado con la competencia**

Marinette:. **..y ella estará ¿cierto?-** sabia a donde quería llegar rosetta era una chica hermosa,modelo y de buena familia justo lo que Gabriel quería para su hijo

Adrien: **oye no hagas eso** \- coloco la mano en la barbilla de su novia para elevarle la mirada- **sabes que tu eres mi único y gran amor**

Marinette- **no quiero que vayas...por favor adrien**

Adrien: **mari sabes que no puedo faltar...mi padre realmente me necesita-**

Marinette: **yo tan bien te necesitó** \- susurro con la voz queda mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

Adrien: **marinette por favor no llores** \- trato de abrazarla pero ella se hizo a un lado

Marinette: **...sera mejor que te vayas...** \- comenzó a avanzar hacia la escotilla de su habitación.

Adrien: **mari espera-** sujeto la mano de la chica tratando de que lo mirara pero esta siguió dándole la espalda- **por favor**

Marinette- **estoy cansada quiero descansar..vete por favor..hablaremos después**

Sin mas remedio el rubio soltó la mano de su novia y se retiro en compañía de su kwami,una vez el chico se fue marinette entro a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama dejando salir las lágrimas, estaba dolida tikki quería animarla pero lo mejor era esperar a que se tranquilizara y podría hablar con su portadora,pasaron unas horas hasta que las lágrimas cesaron

Tikki: **marinette no te pongas así, sabes que adrien te ama no debes dudar de el**

Marinette: **no es eso tikki yo amo a adrien..pero estoy cansada de competir**

Tikki **: dímelo marinette puedes decirme lo que te atormenta**

Marinette: **se que adrien me ama pero el..todos estos años Gabriel ha manipulado y aislado adrien y el lo permite, se que ama a su padre ¡por dios es su padre! Pero...Gabriel no me acepta se que todas las veces que adrien ha cancelado nuestras citas son por que Gabriel lo presiona por que el no quiere que estemos juntos..y yo..yo no se si puedo seguir así quisiera que por una vez adrien me eligiera a mi no a Gabriel,se que suena egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo**

Tikki: **oh marinette se que es difícil pero no te desanimes tu eres una gran chica**

Marinette: **tikki..no tengo nada de especial y ella es bonita,es modelo,rica y..**

Tikki: **y nada tu eres maravillosa, lista,trabajadora,honesta,noble, eres realmente muy valiosa por eso adrien te ama tanto y por eso te elegir como mi portadora y mi mejor amiga,no te desanimes** \- la pequeña kwami se abrazo a la mejilla de su portadora

Marinette: **muchas gracias tikki**

Quizás tikki tenia razón y solo debía dejar de pensar de esa forma tan pesimista seguiría esforzándose para lograr esa beca y demostrarle a Gabriel agreste que ella realmente amaba a su hijo y que marinette dupain-cheng lograría llegar alto por si misma aun que por ahora seria mejor no ver adrien al menos hasta que se sintiera mas tranquila.


End file.
